


Pink in the Night

by guava_god



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, is it even a slow burn if they're both in love w each other but refuse to admit??, lots of pining on sakura's end tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava_god/pseuds/guava_god
Summary: I glow pink in the night in my roomI've been blossoming alone over youAnd I hear my heart breaking tonightI hear my heart breaking tonightDo you hear it too?-Sakura can't pinpoint what's wrong in her life. She has a job she doesn't hate, she's well-respected in her career and her parents brag about her at every party they have. Life's good. Life's predictable. Until Yamanaka Ino moves back to their hometown and with nothing more than a pretty smile and a bat of her eyelashes, upends Sakura's perfect, predictable life entirely.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Heels

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ 
> 
> i don't know if this will be a full fic because i just wrote it to satisfy my urge for a pining sakura and some sakuino flirting :^ 
> 
> if you like it, pls leave a review!! i live off of validation <3

It's the heels for Sakura. 

She wears a different pair every day and Sakura can't help _but_ look at Ino, look at her long legs and her flawless skin and those pink lips and --

It's just that there's so much of Ino to look at, so much she wants to commit to memory but the blonde meets her eyes and Sakura's gaze instantly drops to her feet, heart pounding in her chest. 

Her cheeks feel hot, her lips are chapped and she is acutely aware of the scent of Ino's perfume. 

_(Jasmine and sandalwood.)_

She focuses on her heels. 

Pearl pink with gold accents, complimenting her warm brown skin perfectly. Her eyes travel up, up, up past Ino's legs, to her matching tartan pink skirt, cream blouse, and dark magenta blazer that fits her snugly. 

Ino's blonde hair is up into a high ponytail, silky blonde hairs slipping out and framing her face. 

"Good morning, Ino," Sakura manages to get out, struggling to maintain contact with her old friend. Her chest feels tight. 

Ino smiles back at her, slow and sharp, so sweet it cuts her, and Sakura grips onto the files in her arm like they're her lifeline. 

"Morning, Sakura," Ino says lowly, eyes trailing over Sakura and she's never felt so delightfully exposed before. 

She swallows. Licks her lips and tries not to think about Ino's eyes on her lips and then tries not to think about Ino's lips and what they'd feel like, what they'd taste like and --

Ino laughs and Sakura blinks, brought back to reality. 

She wants to drink Ino's laugh, wants to breathe it in. 

"Sakura," Ino sighs, leaning over to brush away a stray strand of hair.

Sakura remains stuck on the way Ino sighs her name and her breath hitches in her throat,.

"You don't know _what_ you do to me." 

Ino whispers into her ear, her lips just brushing the shell of Sakura's ear and she burns with desire.

Ino's thumb brushes against the corner of her mouth and Sakura wants to kiss it, wants to kiss every single bit of Ino she can. She raises her hand to Ino's blazer, hand resting above her breast and Kami, she wants to pull her in, wants to --

"See you, Billboard Brow," Ino laughs and she's gone, taking the scent of jasmine and sandalwood with her.

"In your dreams, Ino-pig," Sakura says minutes later but there's no-one around to hear her and she breathes in deeply, missing those bright blue eyes and that sharp smile. 


	2. Sucker's Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! it's been awhile since i updated this, mostly because i've been a bit busy + i was struggling with where i wanted to go with this? and i've decided to just have fun with it!! and just write the scenes as they come to mind instead of putting it in an exact order? so. uhhh yeah!! it won't be....very chronological but it will be cute~~ (also thank you so much to everyone who's kudos'd + commented ya'll are the bane of my existence <3)

"I thought you'd be happy she was back in town."

Sakura stabbed her dango with more force than was necessary. 

"I am happy," she snapped, scowling down at her plate. 

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something and Naruto elbowed him. 

Sasuke scowled and Naruto ignored him, even as Sasuke kicked his shins. Sakura looked up from her plate at the sound of muffled cursing. 

Sasuke had Naruto in a headlock and Naruto was...licking his arm. 

"You're disgusting," Sasuke muttered lowly, shoving Naruto away from him and the blonde only grinned. 

"You like it," he leered and the tips of Sasuke's ears turned pink. 

Despite herself, Sakura couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her and both of her boys turned to look at her. 

" _Now_ you look happy," Naruto said and Sakura rolled her eyes. 

"Who said I wasn't happy before?" 

Naruto and Sasuke shared a glance and then pointedly looked down at her mutilated dango. It was Sakura's turn to blush and she pushed her plate away from her and leaned back. 

"I'm not _not_ happy that she's back. I just didn't expect her to be so--" she gestured vaguely and made a strangled noise.

"Hot?" Sasuke finished.

Sakura's cheeks warmed and she and Naruto stared at him. 

Sasuke's ears reddened and he crossed his arms, glowering at the both of them. 

"What? She _is._ Anyway, Sakura, you spent most of your childhood hanging off of her every word." 

"Do you just have a thing for blondes?" Naruto asks innocently, leaning into Sasuke's personal space at the same time Sakura splutters, 

"I did _not!_ " 

Both boys blink and turn to give her eerily similar unimpressed looks. 

The room is silent for a few seconds and then

"Fine! Okay, I admit, I may have had a little, tiny crush on her when I was eight, Sasuke! But she just-just waltzed back into town and she's all tall and beautiful and perfect and she smells like jasmine and sandalwood and the fucking sun and wears pretty pink pumps to work everyday and she just _looks_ at me with those blue eyes of her and it's like she can see right through of me," Sakura rants, getting more and more impassioned as she speaks and she gets up, pacing back and forth, "but that doesn't mean she isn't a smug, know-it-all pig with perfect hair and perfect lips and perfect skin that I want to punch!" 

She spins back towards the boys, hands on her hips, and a manic light in her eyes. 

"It's not that I'm not happy to see her. I really, really am," this is punctuated by the cracking of her knuckles, and Sasuke and Naruto share a Look, "I'll just be damned if she's going to steal my position from under Tsunade, cha!" 

"That was very...homoerotic," Naruto says after a pregnant pause. 

Sakura glares at him and then at Sasuke for laughing. 

"Fuck both of you! She's my eternal enemy and if I want to kiss her sometimes, it doesn't mean anything! It'll be a kiss of--of fury."

Sakura's face is red and she takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. 

"Yes. Yeah. A kiss of fury. To show her I'm not gonna lose to her."

She plops back down on the floor and attacks her dango, nearly biting the stick in half. 

Sasuke observes her for a long, tense moment and then turns to Naruto. 

"Twenty dollars says she comes to us next week and declares she's in love with Ino."

Naruto raises his eyebrow, blue eyes narrowed in consideration. 

"Pfft, sucker's bet! Sakura's repressed. It's gonna take her like, at least a month to realize it."

Sasuke scoffs and ups the ante, 

"Fine. Fifty _and_ you have to dress up when we go to Itachi's recital."

Naruto sighs and wrinkles his nose. 

"Alright, but if I win, I want Ichiraku's.'

"Deal."

They shake on it and turn to look at Sakura who's now scribbling furiously in her notepad. 

_'HOW TO DEFEAT INO-PIG AND LOOK GOOD DOING IT, CHA!!!'_

"Like seriously repressed," Naruto cackles and Sasuke punches his arm. 

"Shut up. You better hurry up and find a good suit, dobe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sakura: pfft i don't like ino she's my rival she's evil i just want to fight her and maybe kiss her and make sweet love to her and perhaps spend the rest of my life with her and we'll have a beautiful garden because she loves flowers and maybe a cat or two and i'll kiss her everyday. that's just what rivals do!!!
> 
> hi hi!!! i hope you all liked this chapter!! if you did, consider leaving a comment <3 i thrive off of attention !!


End file.
